


Drunk in an Alley

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [3]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Pete gets released from the hospital the guys take Griff out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in an Alley

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's smallfandomfest's 12 round: Defying Gravity (movie): Todd & Griff: Night out on the town talking about friendship, love, sex and just hanging out being buds.  
> Rating: PG-13

“I think I’m drunk.”

“We just left our third bar, you are drunk,” Todd answered, amused, as he staggered beside his best friend until they both ended up slumped against the brick wall.

“You’re both wasted man,” Scotty laughed, cut short by his near fall.

Stopped only by Trip who turned a look forward his fraternity brother, “and you aren’t Scotty?” he asked while holding the drunken man up.

Scotty just shrugged, or tried to but only managed to lift one shoulder as the other was pressed into Trip’s side and didn’t seem to be able to move.

“We’re all at least a little drunk,” Logan added in amusingly, finishing off the last of the bottle he still had from the last bar, and his third of the night.

“Yeah, that’s one thing I’m going to miss,” Griff said wistfully, sliding down the alley wall until he was on the ground.

“Being a little drunk?” Todd asked confused as he joined his best friend on the ground.

“Yes, no,” Griff said, clearly unsure how to go on.

“Man you can still get drunk right, Pete doesn’t have a problem with that because…Dude that’s grounds to dump his ass,” Scotty said, horrified by the idea of not being able to drink. 

“Scott,” Trip yelled at his friend with a glare, whacking Scott on the back of the head as he did so.

“What no, not the drinking…the house, the house isn’t the same,” Griff tried explaining again, frowning at his empty bottle of beer.

“You mean since you…you know, with Doogie and…” Logan trailed off clearing his throat and turning red.

“Don’t feel bad about it Griff; what Doogie did, and with a pledge. Even Buchanan can’t save him from the disciplinary board and the cops. I heard they plan on throwing the book at him and they should,” Trip scoffed before giving Griff a second look, “or did you mean the whole…thing.” He added awkwardly.

“What are you guys talking about?” Todd wondered, trading looks with a just as lost Griff.

“When you…being with…told the whole house…”

“When Griff was able to you know,” Trip added, half talking over Logan until the man leaning on him cut both of them off.

“Do you guys mean when he like, came out as a queer fah... gay guy?” Scotty was able to say plainly, looking between the two uncomfortable brothers and the two sitting on the ground.

“What he said,” Logan answered thumbing toward Scotty even as Trip nodded.

“No, that’s cool, well Jonesy,” Griff dismissed the name with a wave, “drunk at the house. It was fun,” he added, sliding over to rest his head on Todd’s shoulder, “that’s what I’ll miss.”

“Yeah, Epic Wrestling Night,” Scotty cheered striking a pose, or trying too.

“Scotty,” Trip cried as he lurched forward as the other man leaped from his side, he struggled for a moment to keep Scotty, and himself, on their feet only for them to go crashing to the pavement, with Scotty somehow landing on top.

“Just like EWN,” Logan said holding his straight face little more than a second before he bent over laughing; falling against the opposite wall when he couldn’t keep himself up.

“Even the same winner,” Todd laughed as he watched the two men trying to untangle themselves while Griff had shoved his fist into his mouth to stop his own laughter.

“Get off me you goof,” Trip struggled to say while pushing Scotty off him before giving up and just relaxing on the ground, “You are just so…Scotty,” he added with a affectionate sigh, ruffling the drunker man’s hair.

“That’s why you love me,” Trip mumbled as he snuggled into Trips chest, followed quickly by the quite sounds of sleep.

“Told you he wouldn’t make it to the house before he passed out,” Todd said through his laughter, only just able to make himself understood.

“Oh leave off, he’s not always this bad,” Trip defended Scotty, hugging the other man protectively, as much as he could from his spot under Scotty.

“No sometimes he’s worse,” Griff said at least, unable to keep his laughter in any longer.

Trip just huffed in response, giving Griff the evil eye.

“This is what you meant isn’t it,” Todd asked with a snicker turning the conversion back to, one, of it’s earlier point, once the three had their laughter, mostly, under control., “Just hanging out?”

“Yeah,” Griff answered morosely, letting out a sigh still watching Trip and Scotty.

“You’re still part of the house Griff and we’re not, we aren’t going anywhere, Brothers right?” Todd said back, looking at the two other away guys before hugging his buddy.

“Brothers forever. He’s right Griff, and don’t forget you’re still Social Chair until the end of the year. Don’t think we’re going to let you out of that,” Logan reminded them all.

“It’s not like anyone else is going to want to plan Parents’ Weekend next month,” Trip added with a shutter from under Scotty. “I mean god last year’s was a mess, if you hadn’t-we can’t have that happen again.”

“Oh man, is that next month already?” Griff exclaimed as he bolted upright, almost knocking Todd over in the process, “I should have started planning that already, the permits and paperwork alone,” he added, slightly panicked. 

“Whoa there, Griff,” Logan said cutting into Griff’s train of thought, “It’s still a month away and we’ll all help, We can even start tomorrow after you pick up Pete from the hospital, because you’re bringing him to the house for a bit right, John,” the vice-president all but ordered.

“You sure? Buchanan-,” Todd began to stay, casting a worried glace at Griff.

“I’ve got Buchanan,” Logan interrupted, his tone making it clear that topic was closed.

“Okay, Okay,” Todd placated his VP, his hands up, “How about I go with you to pick him up tomorrow Griff, in case you’re to hung-over to drive,” he suggested with a grin.

“Oh geez, why did I say nine in the morning?” Griff bemoaned, just realizing the second cost of the night’s three bars.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have had all that whiskey after all,” Trip chuckled with a grin.

“Like you did better with all that scotch?” Logan pointed out, having been the one of the two to really limit themselves.

“Tomorrow morning is going to suck,” Griff said flatly.

“Yep, come on, let’s get you to the house and fill you with water. That should help,” Todd suggested, standing while pulling Griff up with him.

“Water, yes water would be good,” Griff supported as he struggled to keep to his feet even with Todd’s help.

“Come on buddy, one foot at a time,” Todd encouraged as they started walking forward, “You got those two?” he asked turning his head to look at Logan who was trying to help Trip lift the sleeping Scotty up.

“I think-yeah we’re good,” Logan answered, managing to get Scotty to his feet, and partly awake, while Trip got up on his own.

“Good’s a word,” Trip added, taking a moment to find his feet.

Todd just smiled and started heading toward Griff’s Jeep.


End file.
